


I love you

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Love You, Marichat May 2019, Pillows and Blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	I love you

Marinette’s Pov

I was sitting in my chair where I was resting at my desk for about thirty minutes. My eyes were so focused on the fabric and thread that I didn’t notice someone creeping up on me. 

“Hey, princess.” The voice whispered into my ear. It’s warm breath making my skin tingle into a million sparks. 

“Ah!” I shot up and turned around holding the needle threateningly to a laughing cat on the floor. 

I narrowed my eyes at him as he kept laughing and holding his stomach. 

“You should have seen your face!” He shouted as he rolled around. 

I huff and sat back down in my chair. 

He was starting to calm down, but I refused to let go of my pout. 

“Oh, you’re so cute when you pout, princess.” He cooed as he came over to me. 

I turn my body away from him as he chuckled at my reaction. 

“Princess,” he called like he knew I was going to just yield towards him. 

“Please look at me.” He turned to my front but I walked away from him to sit on the chaise. 

He walked over with his stupid long legs with a kitty-eye look. 

“Princess.” His eyes were wide as his pupils expanded showing the black in his eyes. 

I could feel my resolve starting to crumble. 

I frown trying to put the mask up a little longer, but the corners of my lips were twitching. 

He saw this, and he knew he was breaking me down. 

“Purrincess.” I groaned as my head flew to my legs burying them there trying to hide my face. 

He used his hands and separated my legs apart to reveal my blushing face. His grin was almost pompous if it wasn’t for the fact I knew him like the back of my hand. 

“I hate you,” I mumbled as he cracked up.

“No, you love me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I deny as I bring my face close to his. 

I could see this surprised him because his face flushed with a red hue burning brightly on his cheeks to the tip of his ears. 

“Then, why are so close to me?” He breathed as he came closer to me. 

“Maybe, just to get you all flustered for me. Make you crumble over your little ego and bring a boost to mine.” I kissed the corner of his lips and could see him physically restrain himself from launching himself at me. 

“Bring the blankets, and I will get the pillows,” I whispered into his ear. 

Without a single word, he moved on autopilot and grabbed the blankets we used whenever he came over. I went up to grabbed the pillows off my bed and collected a bed sheet. 

“Fort?” I asked. 

“Fort.” 

I nodded my head and started to set up the fort. The pillows were placed around making room for two people. I grabbed a couple of the stands I had for this and placed it strategically around the room. I went to get the movies and computer while he made the fort outline. He made the fort come to life with the blankets until it was perfectly set up. He was underneath the fort as I went down to get snacks. When I came back up, I saw him wearing the costume I made for him to wear here. The sweatshirt was supposed to hold his kwami but still be comfortable. I also had a cat hood added on. The sleeves were long to go over even his arms with paw designs on them. His mask was as comfortable I could get it, but he insisted it was perfect. 

I smiled at him as he held out his arms from his place. I carefully walk up and settle onto his chest getting myself comfortable in his hold. I placed the bowl of treats next to us to reach whenever we wanted them. I placed my head onto where his heart was supposed to be. 

I heard the rhythm of his heart pump the blood that went through his veins. His calm beat soothing my anxiety and stress whenever he was near me. I couldn’t help but marvel at the feeling. He wrapped his arms around my slim figure and bring me closer to his body. His head rested on my head as he sometimes nuzzled it with his cheek. I blew out a content sighed as traced random patterns on his abs. The first time he pulled his shirt off in front of me was enough to get my blood racing with want. 

“Princess?” His soft voice spoke from the mutterings of the movie. 

“Yes?” I answered keeping my eyes on his chest. 

“I love you,” he whispered almost afraid of the words. I froze for a second before looking at his face. I could see the fear but happiness of him saying those words. 

I knew my smile took my whole face by the way his eyes slowly melted the fear away. 

I kissed him full on the lips, and when we separated, I breathed along his lips. His eyes were closed when they took my lips again when I repeated the same words he said to me. 

The fort held nicely during our makeout session, but it was the morning that made me happiest because he was still there holding me in his arms. 


End file.
